A Welcomed Distraction
by lampfghgh
Summary: Hermione Granger,Cheif Medwitch, was not making any headway with Marriage or children like the rest of her classmates. Then Mr.Black came back into all their lives with an explanation to be told on a dark night. DISCONTINUED.
1. Puffy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I promise.**

**Hi! I'm not wasting any time am i? AAD's finished and I've already moved on to a new love. **

**Here we are my dears! Hopefully you like it, and I'm hoping to see a few familiar reviewer pen names.:P Hinteth hinteth.**

**Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosh (Yes it's here too.)**

A few cheap laughs. She always knew, that visiting that particular house would involve her witnessing a few cheap laughs. Whether it was one of the twins, f rollicking in their immaturity, or from Ron, who had proved his witty comments would always get a chuckle or two.

The Weasley house, was the place to go if you needed your spirits lifted.

Today was no exception.

Before she apparated, Hermione checked herself for the hundredth time in the full length mirror in the bedroom of her apartment.

Her hair was long, to the middle of her back, still chocolaty brown and slightly curly. Although, her figure had changed a tad.

Just a tad though. She wasn't a goddess like Ginny Weasley, or a temptress like Lavender Brown. Though really, would either of them admit it to themselves? Hermione's usual explanation for herself usually requires rather plain adjectives, which were not very flattering. So, people would have to rely on their own reactions to her.

Although, she was not seventeen anymore.

She was wearing a loose yellow sun dress, and kept her hair down. It was a lovely summers day and she had decided she would embrace the rare heat.

Though she did wear a hat, no-one wants Cancer now, do they?

The clock on her wall told her she was already late, but she didn't really mind. Long ago were the days of being five minutes early, these were the days of relaxation.

Hermione walked from her bedroom into her kitchen. Her apartment was relatively large, thanks to her job as the Chief Mediwitch at St Mungos.

Her flat was exceptionally neat. Dust didn't last long in her home, even though the only company she entertained were the Weasley clan, and Harry, who was an honorary member after he married Ginny two years ago.

Hermione Granger, Twenty three, single, but not really minding.

As for Ron, he had married Luna shortly after getting out of Hogwarts. Though unfortunately, the ramifications of marrying young had come back to him, and they had gotten divorced after their now four year old son was born. Ron was currently engaged again, to Lavender Brown.

After checking she had not forgotten anything, Hermione held her wand in her hand, and apparated to a house she knew very well, The Burrow.

**Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosh. **

"HERMIONE!" A voice yelled loudly.

She turned quickly, almost twisting her ankle to greet the face of the person who had called.

Bill Weasley.

After the war, Hermione had become very close to Bill, Charlie, and even the twins. They helped her through the death of her father, who Theodore Nott murdered.

Theodore Nott lasted an hour after it happened. She avenged her father.

Bill grinned down at her.

"Hi Bill!" She said and he hugged her briefly.

"How are you Hermione? Haven't seen you in ages!"

Hermione laughed.

"You consider two days, ages?"

Bill started leading her into the house.

"I do indeed!"

They passed Arthur Weasley, who was too occupied in a Muggle clock radio to even notice he had a guest.

Hermione was only in the living room five minutes when Molly Weasley pounced.

"Hermione dear!" She cried engulfing her in a hug. "You're late!"

"I'm sorry Molly." Hermione said but the elder woman waved her off.

"Such a polite young lady, you ought to teach Ronald some manners."

A voice from behind Hermione scoffed.

"Hey, i resent that!"

She turned and was greeted by one of her best friends.  
"Hi Ron!" She grinned and hugged him, much to the disappointment of the woman on his left, Lavender Brown. Who still had the delusion that Hermione was after Ron.

"Hi Lavender." Hermione said politely but she received no answer from the girl, who marched past her to Molly, who didn't look too thrilled to see her.

Hermione made her way over to an inviting looking couch, but before she could sit down, someone caught her arm and started to lead her in a waltz.

She rolled her eyes good humoredly.

"Hi George."

The twin grinned at her.

"Maiden Granger you are mistaken! I am Lord George, of the Weasel clan."

Hermione curtsied and he bowed.

"And where might Lord Fred be? Might a maiden say hello?"

"You mean Jester Fred?" George said. "That baboon? Oh princess, you cannot associate with such ruffians!"

He twirled her quickly, and she almost lost her footing for the second time that day, but he steadied her before she fell.

"Thank-eth thee." She joked and he beamed again before resuming their waltz.

They were only dancing for under five seconds when she felt herself being pulled into a difference dance by another body, the quick step if she wasn't mistaken.

"Jester Fred!" Hermione squealed trying to keep up.

The red head gasped. "Has that man been telling people I'm a jester? I shall kill that impertinent, impudent, yet handsome man!"

Hermione patted his head.

"You're vocabulary is getting better!"

He nodded proudly.

"I've been studying."

She laughed.

Eventually Hermione did get to sit on the couch, but only when everyone else came into the room. Harry and Ginny walked in, along with Ginny's bulge who Hermione regarded as an extra person.

Though technically, it was.

They greeted each other and then sat down, the party was complete. Charlie was in Romania, and unfortunately, Percy had died in the war. It was still a tender subject for all of the Weasleys, and Hermione didn't raise it.

"So." Ginny said once everyone was settled. "Hermione, how's your love life?"  
Hermione groaned and tried to shrink away from everyone who was looking at her.

"Gee you don't waste any time do you?" She joked and they didn't laugh, just waited for answer. "Non existent." She added and they sighed.

"What?" Hermione asked in an indignant voice. "I don't have the _time_ to-"

Ginny scoffed loudly and more angrily than she would have done normally, but there was the mood swings to be taken into consideration.

"You're married to your job." She accused.

"Am not." Hermione said poking her tongue out.

Ginny rubbed her bulge, which was only four months swollen, but was still quite large.

"Wish this thing would come out of me." Ginny muttered and Harry kissed her hand.

"Patience."

She smiled at him.

Hermione was just glad the subject had shifted.

Fred and George, who sat on either of her arm chairs, each threw one of their arms around her and grinned deviously.

"So, why is there no man on the scene princess?" George asked.

"Do the prince's fail to kill the dragons?" Fred added.

Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Yes, that's it. Too many reptiles around."

George nodded.

"That is a growing epidemic in love."

"I'll marry you!" Fred grinned jokingly.

Hermione laughed. "I don't really think Angelina would appreciate that, you are engaged after all."

Fred groaned teasingly.

"Oh how that vixen has stolen my heart." He pretended to swoon and she giggled.

"Where is Angelina actually?" George asked and Fred frowned.

"She's with her mother. She needs to look after her today."

"Bummer." Hermione said and George nodded.

Hermione took off her hat and put it on her lap, but Fred took it off her and put it on.

"Manly." George said and Fred nodded.

"Does it make my face look puffy?"

Hermione nodded jokingly and Fred gasped and stood up.

"I must rectify this situation!" He grabbed George and they left the room.

Hermione watched them go, laughing.

"Nutters."  
Molly turned to her son.

"Ronald, where's Bernie? Don't you get him on Fridays?"

"No, Luna gets him then." Ron said quietly and Lavender groaned.

"Let's not talk about her, i hate that co-"

"Language!" Molly said, affronted.

Lavender rolled her eyes and didn't apologize, just continued checking her nails.

They seemed to have run out of things to talk about, not something that usually happened at that house.

"So." Bill said.

"Yeah." Ginny said.

"How much do polar bears weigh?" Hermione asked and they all looked at her.

A voice from the door finished the joke before she could.

"Enough to break the ice."

They all turned, but no-one laughed at the joke, they were too shocked.

He wasn't ragged at all. Not like the last time she saw him, all those years ago. His hair was cut so that it was still past his chin, and fell into his eyes, but it was as neat as it usually was. Which wasn't very neat at all really. He wore black long trousers, and an open white shirt.

He looked handsome, and Hermione Granger never knew she'd say that about her best friends godfather.

There was still one thing though.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ginny screamed, echoing how everyone in the room felt.

Molly had fainted. Everyone else in the room was frozen in place. Hermione looked at Harry, who was a thousand times paler than he usually was. His eyes were teary.

"Sirius?" He asked softly.

The older man nodded, he had tears in his eyes also, which Hermione herself nearly started crying at when she saw.

Harry stood up and walked over to the man, but he left some distance in between them.

"How?" He asked quickly, and with a choked voice.

Sirius looked disappointed, as if this was not the reaction he was expecting.

"That's a story for a cold dark night. Not for this, what should be happy." He said briefly. That seemed to satisfy Harry, because he took the remaining steps and embraced the man he had mourned for years.

It didn't satisfy Hermione, it still felt like he could disappear at any moment to her.

This was going to take some getting used to.

Instead of crying over dramatically, which is how Hermione thought Ginny's mood swings would make her, they instead made her quite calm and nonchalant over the situation.

"So, what are you? Seventy by now?" She asked jokingly.

Sirius barked with laughter, shivers ran up Hermione's spine upon hearing it.

That was something she hadn't heard in a while.

"Actually I'm still only thirty seven. When i fell through the veil, time didn't go on. It stopped, i didn't age."

Hermione nodded more to herself than to Sirius, who hadn't even looked at her.

That's why he looked so good.

_Oh god._ Hermione said blushing. _I cannot believe i thought that._

She fiddled with her hands in her lap, wondering what they were going to do today. Even though Sirius had only been back in their lives for a few minutes, he looked relaxed, well dressed, and not in need of rest.

It was all so surreal to her.

But his current state of relaxation, caused her to think that they would probably continue with their planned picnic in the grounds of the burrow. Although that was silly, Harry and Sirius probably wanted to catch up.

Hermione felt like a teenagers around the man again. She remembered a conversation she had with Ginny when they were staying at Sirius' house.

"_He's quite hot." Ginny giggled and Hermione looked shocked._

"_He's an old man!"  
This made Ginny laugh harder._

"_A hot old man."_

_Hermione blushed._

"_True."_

_Ginny gasped. "You so like him!"  
"I do not!"_

_Ginny fanned herself. "Oh if i was ten years older..."_

Now that they were ten years older, and the age difference really wasn't a problem, the conversation they'd had seemed far less innocent now.

Hermione saw Sirius scan the room and she tried to sink into her chair.

Arthur was trying to revive his wife, so Sirius' gaze bypassed him.

Thankfully, he settled on Ginny.

His eyes went wide when he spotted her bulge.

Sirius turned to Harry.

"No!" He said grinning and Harry nodded.

"Meet Ginny _Potter_ and our unborn baby."

Sirius looked like he was either about to burst out of happiness, or start crying.

Sirius hugged Harry again.

"You're a man now. I'm just sad i wasn't there to see it."

Harry grinned at him.

"But there are so many things you're going to be here for now."

Sirius nodded.

Hours later, they were all still sitting in the living room, and Hermione had lost count over the amount of questions when it had reached the hundredths, but none were directed, or from her, and Hermione was perfectly alright with that.

For those hours Hermione had been part of the couch. She only wished Fred and George had come back from 'rectifying the situation' that way she could have had some company.

"So." Sirius said turning to Hermione suddenly. "What about you Hermione? Where's your husband and children today?"

Hermione bowed her head, blushing. It had never occurred to her before he said that, that she was the only one out of them all who still hadn't done anything remotely close to any of that.

Thankfully she didn't have to answer that question, because a distraction came.

Fred and George came bursting into the room, both wearing what looked like Molly's dresses, wearing full make up, their hair was adorned with hundreds of pink ribbons, and Fred was wearing Hermione's hat.

Not even noticing that Sirius was back alive, let alone in his house, Fred turned to Hermione grinning madly.

"How about now? Does _this_ make my face look puffy?"

**Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosh**

**Heh. Well there it is. The first chapter to my new story, with a brand new pairing I've never tried before.**

**What do you thinketh my lovelies? Continue it or not?**

**REVIEW MY DEARS!**

**It makes updates and dare i say, sequals come faster.**

**Alana. x**


	2. Mr Black

**Howdy dearies.**

**Darkparadox: Hi dearie! Glad you liked it! And i know it's annoying i didn't tell you how he came back.:P But unfortunately you don't get to know in this chapter either. XD it's not a dark night yet! Hope you like the update.**

**Jevanminx: AWW. BOO! I seriously would have paid money, and then sold my tickets to people outside the arena, where you would be ranting. It was quite the plan. Glad you like the story so far! I absolutely adore the twins, this was meant to be a Fred/Hermione and I'll be honest, I'm quite mourning the idea, but just wait. I think it'll be good for Sirius and Hermione. Hope you like the update dearie. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Daytimedrama: Glad you like it! Hopefully you like this update.**

**Ooosk: LOL! Aww thank you! Here's the update.**

**Tiktaktoe618: LOL! Your review made me giggle. Hereeee's the update.**

**Kyri05: Aww thank you so much.**

**KRL2008: Here's one future update already! Yeah i don't like big age differences too. XD **

**crazychicalol: Wait no longer dearie! Hope you like it.**

**Pedestriancow: Yeeeep, i've never read any fic where Ron got divorced, I'm really proud I'm the first with Luna. XD**

**red: HERE YOU GO! Lol!**

**Dreamingdarling: here you go, hope you like it.**

**Muchos Gracias! TO THE UPDATE!**

**Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosh**

Hermine had escaped with the Weasley twins, up to their room. Away from humiliating questions from previously dead men.

They all sat on Fred's bed and Hermione was braiding George's magically lengthened hair.

"You two are such nutters." Hermione said giggling and they bowed lowly, causing Hermione's fingers to slip through George's hair and the knot she had been working on to fall apart.

"Handsome nutters though." Fred beamed, George nodded in agreement.

Hermione nodded too.

"Yes alright, _handsome_ nutters."

They whooped in delight.

Fred pretended to be bashful and hid his face with a pillow as if he was blushing.

"George." He whispered loudly. "She thinks we're hot."

Hermione hit him with a pillow and he laughed.

Hermione's face adopted a serious look.

"I can't believe he's back." She said and they both turned to her concernedly.

"It's not a bad thing princess." George said.

The Weasley twins were forever calling her Princess, and Hermione knew it was only them who were allowed to use that nickname.

"I know." Hermione said lying on the bed, they laid on either side of her. "It's silly really, but i don't know how he's back, so it feels like he's not really back at all."

Fred started to bounce his back up and down on the bed while still laying down, so that he was moving the whole bed, which meant Hermione and George bounced too.

"Well, i think it's great!" George said grinning.

"He was always a laugh." Fred agreed.

"I know." Hermione said. "Don't you think it's weird though?"

"Nah." The twins said simultaneously.

"It will be like he never left." George said.

Hermione nodded.

Although she was quite sure if he'd never left, she probably would be able to stop thinking about how the open white shirt he'd been wearing had flattered his chest.

"Princess." Fred said to her. "When's my wedding?"

Hermione laughed loudly.

"You're so hopeless Fred Weasley! It's in two months!"

Fred made a sound of realization.

"Oh yeah."

"Even i knew that." George laughed. "Katie won't stop going on about how she's so excited to be maid of honour."

"How are you and Katie doing by the way?" Hermione asked him and he smiled fondly at the ceiling, though not really looking there.

"Great! I'm going to propose soon."

Hermione gasped.

"WHEN?!" She shouted, going to shoot up so she sat up straight, but George and Fred caught her and pushed her back down.

"After Fred's wedding. Don't really want to steal his thunder."

Fred gave his twin a thumbs up in thanks.

"So that's it then. All of the Weasley's are taken now that Charlie married that girl in Romania. I can't be a Weasley now!" Hermione said jokingly.

The twins laughed.

"I'm almost positive a little thing like that wont stop mum adopting you Princess." Fred winked.

Hermione giggled.

They all laid there, cracking jokes and riddles for about half an hour. Until the subject shifted again to Sirius.

"How do you think it happened?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe he had to fight the Queen of Squirrels, because it's magic acorn could transport people out of veils." George suggested.

"Highly likely." Fred nodded in all seriousness.

"Hey!" George said excitedly. "Marry Sirius!" He joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure, why not? I see it now." She batted her eye lashes as if the ceiling was Sirius. "Hey Sirius, want to get married? It's either you, or i become a nun."

"Now that wouldn't do." Someone said from the door way. "It would be a shame to put those fabulous breasts to celibacy."

Hermione shot up to a sitting position and looked at the door so quickly her neck cracked. She thanked Merlin that it was Ginny's face that she saw.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, but then blushed at what Ginny had said.

"So Ginny, lesbian now are we?" Fred asked and his sister glared at him.

"What? They _are_ fabulous! Wish i had those. Not these oversize thing that pregnancy gave me." She waved her hands around her bust.

Fred his his face underneath the covers.  
"Ewwwww." He groaned and George nodded his agreement.

Hermione laughed, relieved it was Ginny.

"How are they?" Hermione asked, referring to Sirius and Harry.

Ginny nodded smiling.

"It's like he never left."

Fred pointed at Hermione from underneath the covers, so really it looked like the blankets were pointing to her.

"Told you so."

Hermione stuck her tongue out, even though she knew he couldn't see it.

Ginny sat down on the bed next to her.

"What are you doing here anyway?" George asked.

Ginny slapped him upside his head.

"I find it quite annoying you love Hermione over me." She said jokingly and Fred reappeared and grinned.

"But she's just so gosh darn lovable!"

Hermione pinched his cheek.

"So anyway." Ginny said smiling. "Everything's brilliant, and _holy cow._ How _absolutely gorgeous_ is Sirius?!" She was grinning now.

Fred gasped.

"I'M TELLING HARRY!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and then stared at Hermione, getting her to answer.

"Yeah." She answered lamely.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'd get better conversation with Lavender! And that's saying something."

Hermione giggled.  
"By the way, the reason I'm up here is that mum wants you three downstairs. We're starting the picnic."

They nodded and eventually got up from the bed.

Hermione started walking down at an incredibly slow pace.

"Too lazy." She groaned and they all laughed.

Fred scooped her up and gave her a piggy back down the stairs and to the grounds of the Burrow.

Right when they got into the view of the others though, he lost his balance and they both fell over onto the grass.

Hermione was in hysterics laughing, her stomach ached she was giggling so much and her eyes were closed as she laughed, her arms were flung above her head as she laid under the sun.

Fred was laughing too, as was everyone else in the garden.

She didn't even notice that someone was standing above her until she felt the cold of the blocked sun.

She opened her eyes still giggling a bit, but stopped when she saw the face above her.

Sirius grinned down at her.

"Nice of you to drop in." He joked lightly.

Hermione's face burned and she stood up, brushing off the dirt and grass on her dress.

"Uh." She stammered looking at him. "I-"

"HERMIONE!" Bill called. "Come over here a sec!"

She almost flew over to him.

"What you need?" She asked smiling.

_Bill the Saviour._

Turns out Bill just needed someone to chat to about Fleur since he missed her so much. Fleur was taking a few months in France to be with her sister, and it was really started to affect Bill.

They'd chatted, but after a while Hermione began to get thirsty. She'd asked Molly where the drinks were and apparently she'd forgotten them inside. So, Hermione went to go and get them.

Not exactly a hard task.

The kitchen was weird when it was quiet. She was used to it being chaotic, just like all the other rooms in the house usually were.

Hermione poured herself a glass of Pumpkin Juice and sat on the counter top as she drank it before she took it outside.

Once she'd finished, she sat there looking out of the window watching Harry and Ron have an arm wrestle on the grass. She watched as Ron used his wand behind his back to help him, and Harry had no idea, but was still winning.

Hermione was giggling as she watched them, and sitting on a counter top giggling at what looked like the window is how Sirius walked in and found her.

"Well well well." He said and she nearly slipped off the surface he startled her so much. "Eavesdropping Hermione?"

She laughed nervously and got off of the table.

"Hi Mr. Black." She said quickly and grabbed the pitcher of juice to take outside.

He blocked her exit.

"Hermione have i done something to offend you?" He asked bluntly and she stared at him.

"Of course not, why would you think that?" She asked and he smirked.

"You've been avoiding me all day."

She blushed slightly.

"Have i?" She tried to get to the exit again but he stepped in front of it.

"Yes." He smirked.

"Well you've not Mr. Black, i promise." She smiled politely and he touched her arm.

"Hermione, do you call Remus, 'Professor Lupin?" He asked.

"No, I call him Remus."

"Then why wont you call me Sirius?" He grinned. "And i wasn't even your professor!"

She laughed and it seemed to boost his confidence about the joking.

"You're a woman now Hermione. You should get the respect you deserve. Merlin knows you matured long before any of us did."

She laughed again.

"You matured?"

He laughed with her and then let go of her arm and moved from blocking the doorway.

"Come on, they must be thirsty." He said and they walked back down together.

"Yes, Mr. Black."

"Sirius turned to her again but didn't stop walking. He was grinning.

"Okay then, Miss Granger."

**Speedy update! Yay! What do you think-eth? Worthy of a review?:**


	3. Sleepover

**Lil-miss-wrestling-fan: Thank you! I like them interacting more. XD Hope you like the update.**

**Red: YAY THUMBS! Here's the update.**

**Isa90: i wont! And greetings to you too! Hope you like the update.**

**Worldsapart: Oh thank you so much!**

**Wickedwench1: Glad you liked it! Almost didn't post it. XD**

**faith08: Here you go!**

**SiriuslyLoveBound: Thank you so much! I like the friendship she has with the twins. Here's the update.**

**Hopeless4NonExistentLove: They are, xD Hope you like this.**

**Cosmopolitan: I did run it through spell check.:S eeep. Hope you like this!**

**KRL2008: Aww, thank you!**

**Pedestriancow: Why thankies.**

**StrawberryPunk: You read my mind. Here's the update!**

**Darkparadox: Why thanks! LOL! And you should update your fic too. XD**

**Jevanminx: Rooooooofl, gotta love the boobs. Hope you like this dearie!**

**Ginsensu: Thanks!**

**ScarletWitch88: Wait no longer!**

**Quite the long chapter is this!**

**Thank you looooads to everyone who reviewed! Sirius and Draco shaped plushies go out to all of y'all.T**

**I'm actually Scottish, so i don't get away with saying "y'all." DAMMI.**

**But i DO get away with saaaaaaaaaying:**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

The actual picnic finished an hour after Hermione and Sirius brang back the pitcher of juice. Hermione hadn't spoken to Sirius again, instead she restricted her conversation to the twins and Ginny.

"Right." Ginny said after she polished off her fifth plate. "I'm bloody stuffed."  
Hermione laughed.

"Obviously."

At the other end of the table, Harry and Sirius were talking quietly.

"So that's Ron summed up." Harry said. "Who else do you want to know about?"

Sirius grinned and scanned the table, finding the next person Harry could tell him about. His eyes landed on Hermione, who had her head thrown back as she laughed something one of the twins had said.

"What's with Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry said with an eyebrow raised.

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno, it's just i always thought that she'd be the type who'd want to get married and start a family as soon as she could. It's just odd."

Harry set down his glass of pumpkin juice.

"Oh." Harry nodded. "It is a little bit weird that she hasn't had any offers, especially when you take into consideration about what a catch she is. Beautiful, smart, independent, but she's not into marriage."

Sirius looked intrigued.

"Why not?"

"Dunno, i think she's just waiting for something."  
Sirius shrugged again as if losing interest, and then switched the subject to how the Canon's were doing that season.

He found it odd the only thing he could think about is how he'd been so quick to agree with his godson when he'd listed Hermione's qualities.

**Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosh**

It was too beautiful outside to go back inside after the picnic, so they all stayed out where they were, including Hermione, who was currently talking with Molly.

"I know we never were the best of friends, but I'm glad he's back." Molly said and Hermione nodded in a daze.

She wasn't really listening, she had heard how happy everyone was already, how many more times could she hear the same scentance?  
Not to say she wasn't glad he was back. She was.

That's when something occurred to Hermione.

There was someone, two people actually, who didn't know he was back, who should.

"Excuse me Molly." Hermione said and walked back into the couch, with the twins and Sirius' eyes following her.

The fireplace wasn't too far from where she stood, and she knew how to work one.

"Now." Hermione muttered to herself. "Where's that floo powder..."

**Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosh**

Sirius had been laughing at the re-telling of Harry's bachelor party when he heard it.

"SIRIUS!"  
he turned and Remus Lupin and his cousin, Nymphadora Tonks were running towards him. The voice was male, so it was no surprise that Remus was closest to him.

"REMUS! TONKS!" Sirius grinned and ran towards them.

Remus and Sirius embraced each other like brothers, and then Sirius hugged Tonks, who's hair was still it's vibrant shade of pink.

Tonks wasn't attempting to hide her tears, and Remus had tears in his eyes.

Hermione smiled at the scene she was witnessing from her distance of leaning in the doorway.

It was really nice to see people reunite.

She watched them hug and she grinned. Sirius looked up and noticed her standing there, and it must have clicked that she was the one to get Remus and Tonks there, because he grinned and mouthed 'thank you.'

She smiled and nodded her head.

Sirius walked away to talk to Remus and Tonks. Hermione was sure that it would be a further few hours before any of them would be ready to talk again, it was getting dark anyway, and Hermione suspected Molly would want them to have dinner soon. So if she didn't get away now, she'd probably be forced to stay the night.

Hermione walked over to Molly calmly, trying not to give anything away. Unfortunately, Molly Weasley has a special intuition that tells when a guest is trying to leave the party.

So before Hermione could say anything, Molly beat her to it.

"Hermione dear I've just had a fabulous idea!" She was almost smirking, which made the alarm bells go off in her head.

"That's great Molly! Those are hard to come by, uh, anyway Molly i just came over to-"

Molly grabbed Hermione arm and started leading her back over to the picnic table.

"So Hermione dear, my idea was that instead of going home tonight, you could just have a nightcap here and stay the night! You don't have to work on Sundays if I'm not mistaken and I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss the action!"

Hermione had to bite her lip from groaning.

"But where would i sleep Molly?"

Hopefully in her own bed, in her own apartment.

"Well, Ron and Lavender will be using Ron's room, Ginny and Harry in Ginny's room, Fred George and Bill in the twins' room, Tonks and Remus in Bill's room," As she spoke she was counting on her fingers. "Arthur and i will be in our bedroom."

Hermione raised her hands.  
"See? There's no room! It's okay Molly! You have to have your family here and i daresay Sirius will need a place to sleep. I'll just go home tonight."

Molly seemed not to have heard a word she said because she clapped her hands together in delight.

"Wait! I can turn the sitting room into a bedroom easily! I _am_ a witch after all! And it means for the first time in a long while, we'll all be together!"

Hermione laughed weakly.

"Yeah."

Molly was beaming.

"Oh this is wonderful!"

Then, something clicked.

"Wait, Molly, where's Sirius sleeping?"

Molly smiled at her, as if knowing something she didn't.

Which really, she did.

"In the sitting room! I can easily make two beds with not so much bother, and you two get a long anyway so it should really be no problem-"

Hermione had stopped listening after the first four words. It was silly she should be nervous or anything like those emotions, it was silly.

Hermione looked over to where Sirius was standing relaxed with his arms folded over his white shirt. He was laughing with Remus and his hair was falling in his eyes. **(A/N Alright readers, SYNCHROINZED DROOL! Droooooooooooooool. Good work team, good work.)**

_Yes._ She thought again. _Why am i even nervous? It'll be fine._

**WhoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH**

Everyone was back in the living room, and it wasn't cramped at all, more _cosey._

Fred, George, Hermione and Bill were sitting on the floor playing various child like games.

"Right." Fred grinned beside Hermione. "I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with S!"

"SECRETARY!" George screamed. Then he raised an eyebrow at himself. "Secretary?"

Bill tapped his chin and surveyed the room.

"Seat?"  
Fred shook his head.

Hermione looked at Sirius who was quietly talking with Remus when she figured it out.

"SIRIUS!" Hermione grinned and Fred nodded while the man himself looked over.

"So formal Miss Granger." He joked and she blushed.

"Sorry Mr. Black, we were playing a game, and well, you're name was the answer." She said quickly and he shook his head, smirking.

"I was just kidding Hermione. You should really start calling me Sirius, it makes me look like an old man, and you a teenager when you call me Mr. Black." He joked and then he briefly looked her up and down. "And we both know you're no teenager."

His voice was light and joking and the brief look he'd given her was so brief, she doubted if it had happened at all.

No-one else in the room was even aware of their conversation, and Hermione didn't even blush she was so confused.

She inwardly rolled her eyes at herself.

_He obviously means stop acting like a teenager. That must be it._

She nodded to herself, convinced and then involved herself in talking again with George.

"Hermione!" Someone called, and she looked to see Ginny looking at her.

"Yeeees Ginny dear?"

"Mum told me you're staying tonight, do you need something to wear?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"I hadn't even thought about that! Thank Merlin you said that Ginny, or i wouldn't have had anything to wear tonight!"  
She and Ginny laughed, oblivious to the fact that when Hermione said that, all the males in the room under fifty years old, taken or not, was in a daydream about what Hermione had just said.

"So do you want to borrow something of mine?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, thanks Gin." Hermione smiled.

Ginny nodded.

"No problemo."  
**Whooshey whooshey.**

_Yes problemo!_ Hermione thought once she saw what Ginny had for Hermione to wear.

"Ginny absolutely not." She held up the material for Ginny to take back, but she wouldn't.

"Why?" Ginny was grinning from ear to ear.

"Because I'm not going to be alone in the room! Sirius will be there!"  
Ginny's eyebrow raised and she smirked.

"So? Are you scared that after all those years of celibacy he'll jump your bones at the very sight of you?" Ginny looked at the night gown again. "Actually that very well might happen."

Hermione blushed and groaned.

"Ginny, take it BACK!"

**Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosh.**

When Molly told Sirius that he'd be sharing a room with Hermione, he'd shrugged and said that would be fine.

Remus and Tonks had gone to bed early, and then everyone else seemed to follow their example. Even Fred and George. Molly had changed the living room completely with merely a few flicks of her wand. All the furniture was gone and it was a lot more spacious, even with two beds in the room.

They were only about the distance of a medium sized coffee table away from each other, even with all the space in the room. Sirius used one of Bill's old shirts as a pajama top, and he was tempted just to use his boxers as the bottoms, though he suspected Hermione would be uncomfortable. So he used normal long pajama bottoms. He sat on his bed simply thinking, when Hermione walked in.

Yeah, and he had been thinking _she'd _be uncomfortable.

Sirius knew Hermione was going to wear something of Ginny's, but he'd imagined something from Ginny's currently pregnant state.

Not this.

What Hermione was wearing was a tight, black night gown that only went down to her mid thigh. Her brown hair was left down and went down to her back.

She looked extremely embarrassed, but not willing to let the subject come to it.

She quickly ducked under the covers, obstructing his view.

Sirius was surprised to find he longed to see it again, but he quickly banished those thoughts.

Sirius tried to break the ice.

"So Hermione, what are you doing these days?"

Apparently career was a good subject to bring up, because she enthusiastically dived into a full description of her job.

"I don't have to work weekends, which is good, but it does mean i always get roped in to spending night caps here." She joked and Sirius laughed.

"I know what you mean. I heard Kreacher actually started cleaning and that my old house is actually habital now. I wanted to go and sleep there tonight but Molly insisted-"

"It's the first time we'd all be together." They said simultaneously and they both laughed.

They were silent for a few moments, when Hermione decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Mr. Black-"  
"Sirius." He corrected and she nodded.

"Sirius." She started again. "How did you do this?"  
"Do what?" He asked yawning.

"_This._ How are you alive?"

Even though they relatively far away from each other, she sensed him stiffen.

"That's a story for a dark, stormy night, and while it's dark-" He said noticing she was about to interrupt. "It's not stormy."

She accepted this, knowing that it wasn't her place to ask.

"Mr. Black." She spoke again after a while.

"It's Sirius, yes?"

"I'm not sure if anyone's told you, but about your charges-"

He laughed.

"I know! I'm a free man! Remus told me today but i already knew. They found Pettigrew in the war and fed him Veritaserum. I'm looking forward to the day i can walk down Diagon alley as a free man."

Hermione smiled.

They didn't talk after that. Hermione fell asleep relatively soon after their conversation ended. Sirius slept too, and instead of his usual nightmares, he had a dream about black material.

**Va va va voom?**

**Oooooh. OOOOH.**

**I got them sleeping in the same room?**

**Technically.**

**If it seems like I'm rushing things, don't worry. I'm not. I predict this will be quite a long story. 20 – 30 chapters is my best guess.**

**Hope you like it! **

**Review!-eth!**


	4. The Shortest Hug Award

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I DO own a laptop, and a bed, and a rug, and a remote control...**

**TO THE REVIEWERS! Who i love more than custard, and believe me. Custard is pretty damn great.**

**Felena1971: Why thank you! I like my sense of humor too! Although sometimes it gets a bit sassy and i have to give it a time-out. Ooh wouldn't we all want to be in THAT sandwich? I'm updating! I expect plushies! Hope you like the update.**

**Wolfie22: Thank you so much! Hope you like this.**

**Ginsense: They are, they are indeed.**

**Mysticpammy: Thank YOU for your review! Hope you like this.**

**Jevanminx: HI JEVAN. Thank you for your lovely review dear, but where are all these flamers hiding? It's odd, I've never wanted to be flamed before now...Hope you like this!**

**Hopeless4NonExistentLove: Oooh, OOOH. Yeah probably that is what he was dreaming about. XD Hope you like this!**

**Pedestriancow: Thank you so much! I never expected Whoosh to be quite as popular as it is! I'll have it marry you. Hope you like this!**

**Medusaasaphoenix: Thank you!**

**Red: Me too.**

**Ebbe04: Thank you so much! Hope you like the update.**

**MalfoysMistress1: Thank you! Wait no longer my dear!**

**Wickedwench1: LOL thank you!**

**Darkparadox: Hmm, it could be his little sister! You might be right! Hope you like this dearie, and by the way, get updating your story sir!**

**KRL2008: LOL! Looking for some hot stuff baby this evening! Hope you like this.**

**Ceredwen: I think they work well together too. XD Thanks for your review, and by the way, i like your pen name.**

**Isa90: Hope you have a nice weekend too! Glad you found it funny. XD Hope you like this!**

**Cosmopolitan: LOL it was indeed! Glad you liked it dearie.**

**Beneeta: Weeell, she calls him Mr. Black in a way to remind them both that she used to be a teenager around him, so it's sort of an attempt to stop whatever confusing feelings and thoughts she's been having about him, and it also gives them a connection. XD Hope you like the update!**

**I seriously love you all. Lovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelove. DIDN'T COPY AND PASTE THAT! THAT'S HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU! **

**Right I'm finished rambling, let's get into the good stuff.**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

Well, fancy that!

Hermione Granger was an early riser. _Big_ surprise. Although, Sirius had a theory that Hermione Granger was in fact not an early riser, and the reason she had gotten up and dressed before him was because she didn't want to expose the black nightgown she had worn last night.

Pity.

Although, he was quite grateful in an odd way, that he didn't see it again, after the dreams he'd had last night he had to keep reminding himself who she was.

Hermione Granger: former student to his best friend, and friend to his godson.

That description repeated itself in his head all morning, especially at the breakfast table.

Molly had changed the living room back to it's usual state, and before anybody could go home, she had decided they were all going to have breakfast together.

Since there was so many of them, all of the chairs were pressed together. Hermione was sitting at the very middle of the table, with Bill on her left and an empty seat on her right. Sirius walked in and Molly beamed.

"Sirius! You take the seat next to Hermione and then I'll put the breakfast out."

Sirius nodded and walked over to the seat, noticing how closely they were pressed together.

When he sat down he glanced at Hermione, who didn't look uncomfortable, just embarrassed. She was wearing the yellow sun dress she had been wearing the previous day, and since the chairs were so close their legs were pressed against each other with no room for movement.

_Hermione Granger: Former student to best friend, friend of godson. Hermione Granger: Former student to best friend, friend of godson..._

"So Sirius." Remus said from across the table.

"Where are you going to be staying? Would you like to stay at our house?"

Tonks was nodding as Remus spoke. Sirius smiled at their offer.

"Actually i think I'll move back into my old house now that i hear Kreacher has actually been cleaning it." They all laughed. "Thank you though.

"No problem." Remus grinned.

Molly put the food down, and at once every Weasley at the table dived for it. The others waited patiently to get theirs, for fear of loss of limb.

From on the other side of Bill, Fred spoke up, and since no-one else but Ron and Lavender were in a conversation, they all listened.

"Hermione, what time do you finish work tomorrow?"

Hermione finished chewing the strawberry she was eating before she answered.

"Five o'clock tomorrow i think, why?"  
When they heard her answer, both twins grinned.

"Weeeell." George grinned. "Fred and i were wondering if you'd like to have dinner at our house tomorrow. Angelina comes back tomorrow and she wants to see Katie."

Hermione smiled.

"As nice as that sounds, i don't really want to get in your way." She said it in a tone that made them understand. She didn't want to be a fifth wheel.

"But you wouldn't be getting in our way! Lee's coming over and-"  
Ginny groaned before Hermione could get to it.

"For the last time!" Ginny said wielding a fork at them. "Hermione doesn't want to go out with Lee Jordan!"

Hermione nodded and the twins looked put out.

"Aww!"

For some reason Sirius didn't like where this conversation was going, so he changed it.

"Molly this food is excellent!" he said and the woman beamed at the praise.

"Why thank you Sirius! I added a little-"

He wasn't really listening. Instead he was concentrating very hard on not brushing Hermione's leg with his hand. No matter how much he wanted to.

He blamed the celibacy for the last _over_ _thirty years!_

**Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosh.**

Eventually the time came when everyone was saying goodbye to go home. There was only Sirius, the twins, Hermione, Harry and Ginny left.

Fred and George took turns in hugging Hermione, said goodbye to everyone else and then disappeared with a _pop_.

"You know they love you more than they do me." Ginny joked.

Sirius smiled at them, and then Molly came over.

"You know, you don't have to go dears! There's still some food left over and-"

Thanks Molly but i should really be seeing to Kreacher." Sirius said quickly.

"Paperwork." Hermione nodded.

"Auror stuff." Harry went on.

"I'm pregnant!" Ginny whined. "Have MERCY!"

They all laughed. Ginny was usually an auror, but obviously she was on leave.

Molly smirked knowingly.

"Well Sirius you'll want to catch up with these three! Why not have a little dinner with them at your house?"

"Mum!" ginny cried. "You can't go around inviting people to other people's houses!"

"Why ever not?" Molly asked. "I'm sure Sirius will need the company!" With that, she left them alone.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ignore her Sirius."

The man was grinning.  
"Well she's right, i do need the company. So how about it then? Though i think it'll have to be tomorrow night. For the moment i think i just want to get familiar with my home." He glanced at Hermione who hadn't stiffened, hadn't given any indication that she was uncomfortable at all.

Ginny and Harry were grinning.

"That sounds great! But instead of eating at your house, we know a resteraunt you'd probably like." Ginny was smirking.

Sirius looked interested.

"Really? What's it called."  
Harry blushed.

"The Marauders."

Hermione smiled at Sirius' shocked looking expression.

"You." He said pointing to Harry. "Own a resteraunt, called The Marauders."

Harry nodded.

Sirius was grinning.

"That's brilliant! Inspired! Is it in diagon alley?"

"Hogsmeade." Harry beamed and Sirius looked amazed.

"Thank you so much Harry."

Harry was nodding.

"I wanted to do it."

"So that's that then! The four at us, at The Marauders, tomorrow night at lets say...eight?"

All of them nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Hermione smiled and Sirius looked at her, confused at her now easy-going personality.

"Yeah." He said slightly confused.

"Dress smart." Harry instructed them and Sirius groaned.

"Do i have to?"  
He laughed.

"Yes, you have to."

"Well bye!" Hermione laughed and reached forward to hug Ginny and Harry.

She turned and Sirius was standing there jokingly with his arms open.

"I don't get a hug?" He asked and she laughed briefly.

She shifted towards him slowly and then gave him the hug that would be awarded 'shortest hug ever.' Hermione probably didn't even touch him before she jumped back and apparated back to her home.

"That was actually, very odd." Ginny said and Harry nodded.

Sirius hugged them both, and they all said their goodbyes and went to their homes.

From the inside of the Burrow, Arthur Weasley turned to his wife with a suspicious look.

"Mollywobbles, what are you planning?"

Molly turned to her husband grinning.

"If Hermione Granger and Sirius Black aren't married by next year, it will not be my fault."

**Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosh**

Monday morning was a day which all of her colleagues moaned about, but Hermione simply loved the first day of a brand new work week.

She had already treated three patients in the first ten minutes of her work, and she felt oddly hyperactive

She was currently sitting in the staff room with a cup of coffee, waiting to be called on when he walked in.

Out of all the colleagues Hermione had, there was one who she regarded as a best friend. Blaise Zabini, had surprised them all and had became a healer.

**(A/N: YAY! Sorry. It had to be done, he is my absolutely favorite character from _Auctions and Dignity_ and his personality won't change. I adore Blaise! xD)**

"Howdydoo chicken licken." Blaise beamed as he sat down next to her.

Hermione had a cup of coffee next to hers that was for him, and slid it over to his waiting hands.

"Coffee." Blaise breathed into his cup and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Blaise on caffeine. Well done Hermione, you _are_ smart."

Blaise look wounded.

"I'm offended! How dare you imply something about caffeine! It's a drug, which obviously means it has feelings. Drugs have feelings too!" He said and Hermione was about to point out that illicit substances can't have feelings when he continued.

"I mean, don't you feel sorry for drugs? There are all of these posters going around that say 'Just say no!'"

That was it for Hermione, she started giggling.

"Anywho." Blaise said after his first sip of coffee. "How's life been treating thee?"

Hermione told Blaise about how Sirius came back, but didn't mention anything else about him.

"Oooh, that must be interesting." Blaise nodded. "Have you shagged him?"

Hermione spat out the coffee she was drinking.

"Lady like." Blaise smirked.

"WHAT?!" Hermione all but screamed.

"Well you avoided the subject more than necessary, which makes me think you shagged him. Not that he'd be complaining, i mean look at you! I'd be in your pants in five seconds if you'd let me." He was grinning and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Shut up."

"Yes milady!"  
After merely a few seconds Blaise spoke again.

"So did you?"  
Hermione groaned.

"No! I didn't!"

Blaise grinned. "Good! More for me."

Hermione rolled her eyes but giggled anyway.

Even though Blaise always carried on with his flirting and remarks, they both knew that nothing would ever come out of it. It was like incest, but with people not related. **(A/N: Which makes _complete _sense. Sheesh, I'm a bad writer.)**

"So what are you doing tonight then?" Blaise asked and Hermione frowned.

"I'm going to Harry's resteraunt. Sirius invited me Ginny and Harry to dinner to catch up."

Blaise nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

Hermione laughed. "That's what i said!"

"So, what time shall i pick you up?" Blaise asked setting down his coffee and Hermione looked up.

"What?"

Blaise smirked.

"Well, as your date I'm going to need to pick you up. I mean, I'm old fashioned. I'd never let _you_ pick _me_ up. You're not strong enough!"

"And who said i was taking you?" Hermione asked in an amused voice.

"Well you're obviously having thoughts about this Sirius, so to make yourself less obvious you'll take a date."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but he held up his hand.

"Time?"

"Eight." She admitted and he nodded.

"Wear something saucy." He joked and then left the room.

Hermione watched him go and then rolled her eyes.

Blaise posing as her boyfriend? This will be weird.

**Hi!**

**I know not a lot happened in this chapter, so I'll give you a VERY brief summary of the next one.**

**Blaise posing as Hermione's boyfriend with Sirius (who is confused with what he thinks about her) watches. **

**Should make for an interesting dinner. **

**YAY BLAISE!**

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW.**

**Alana, where's your manners?**

**Oh alright.**

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW Please?**


	5. Barefoot

**Disclaimer: You will find no Harry Potter in my house! I DON'T OWN IT! REALLY! But i wish i did.**

**Darkparadox: LOL, I shall tell you on a dark and stormy night! Lol. Hope you like the update!**

**Mysticpammy: Thank you!**

**Jevanminx: Yes, damn those flamers! Oooh, a gay Blaise sounds great, but i think i need him to be straight for what I'm planning. XD Hope you like this update dearie.**

**Cosmopolitan: LOL, glad you liked it!**

**SiriuslyLoveBound: Wait no longer! Here's the update dearie!**

**Medusaasaphoenix: LOL! It does kind of make sense. XD Hope you like this.**

**Beneeta: I love jealous men too! They're awesome! XD**

**felena1971: I agree with you completely! She just belongs with one of them! Or Draco. XD well, I belong with Draco. I have a fireplace too! I expect my plushies too missy. XD Hope you like this.**

**Wickedwench1: LOL! No no no, you're an awesome reader, because you make my day and review. XD**

**pedestriancow: LOL! Thank you, the reason I'm updating so often is because I'm ill, and i haven't been at school for a while. But that'll change soon. XD Hope you like this update!**

**Isa90: LOL! Thank you so much! **

**Calah: Wait no longer! Here's the update dearie! Hope you like it.**

**ScarletWitch88: Thank you!**

**Hopeless4NonExistentLove: LOL! Hope you like it dearie.**

**Lil-miss-wrestling-fan: LOL! Thank you! Hope you like it.**

**Ceredwen: I'm looking forward to another review! Hope you like it. XD**

**KRL2008: Yeah those two are awesome. XD Hope you like this!**

**Right, this is a seriously long chapter. It really is.**

**HOPE YOU APPRECIATE IT! XD**

**By the way, this updating every day thing that I've been doing is probably going to end soon. XD I start school again tomorrow and I've got my exams coming up. But i promise to update at least weakly.**

**Okay, shut up Alana:**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! (Extra long one!)**

_Wear something saucy? _Little did Blaise know Hermione was planning on doing exactly that.

Before she could go home and start getting ready, she had to go back into the staff room to clock out.

She had just scanned her wand though when Blaise came in.

"Leaving now?" Blaise asked and she nodded happily.

"Have to go get ready for our big date?" He winked and she rolled her eyes.

"Blaise, I'm not even sure why you're coming." She said honestly and his eyes widened.

"YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?!" He said it so loudly that the other people in the staff room looked over, amused.

"Blaise!" Hermione hissed blushing.

"After EVERYTHING I've given you! All our romantic picnics! They meant nothing to you?" He was even fake crying, if Hermione didn't know he was full of it, she would have believed all of it.

All of the people in the staff room were glaring at her, so she really had no choice.

"No of course not Blaise!" She smiled fakely. "I'm actually trying to ask you out for tonight!"

Blaise peeked through his fingers since he was covering his face with his hand. He was very aware she was just playing along.

"Does that include sex afterwards?" He smirked and she looked taken back, but not willing to back down and she moved forward hugging him.

"Only." She said in a sultry voice. "If you think you can handle me."

He grinned ans she laughed.

The people in the room just looked confused.

**Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosh**

Blaise practically lived at Hermione's apartment. He was there every single day and slept over some weekends. She was getting ready in her room, while Blaise ate all her food.

"Don't get any food in your clothes or I'll trade you in for a cleaner fake-date!" She warned through the door and she hard Blaise's muffled reply.

"BITE ME!"

She laughed and then went back to what she was doing.

Her hair and make up was done, all that was needed was to put on her dress.

There was two ways she could go.

One, the dark green dress that was tight, but touched the floor, and was quite revealing. Or, there was red dress that was tight, revealing, and went down to a little above the knees.

If she was trying to show off her body, she would choose the red one, but if she was trying to be elegant she would choose the green.

Hermione stepped out into her kitchen in her bathrobe and held up the two dresses for Blaise to see.

"Alright, which one?"

He wasn't gay, but he had more fashion sense than her.

Blaise looked at them thoughtfully.

"Well this is a tough decision, my house colour or a sexy tight dress."

Hermione laughed and urged him to choose.

"Come on we have to be leaving in half an hour."

She dangled them both and he tapped his chin.

"We're trying to get some male attention tonight aren't we dearie? Say from an ex-innocent convict?" Blaise grinned.

"I am not!" Hermione said but Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Well the best way to not attract ex-innocent convicts, is with the green. So i say go with the red."

Hermione was still trying to figure out what he said when she was putting on the red dress in her room.

She stood in front of her mirror looking at herself.

As usual she didn't see anything of difference.

Her make up was smoky eyes, she looked more sexy than innocent. She had wound her hair into a tight bun with little pieces of hair loose.

She walked through into the living room in her red high heeled shoes and Blaise froze.

"I'm not really sure if i like it." She said quickly smoothing down the material. "It's a bit too revealing."

It was, the dress showed quite a large amount of cleavage.

Blaise wielded Hermione's wooden spoon.

"DON'T YOU DARE CHANGE!"

She laughed nervously.

"So it looks alright?"

Blaise put the spoon down and walked over to her.

"Pleaaaaaaaase?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"For the eightieth time Blaise, I'm not letting you in my knickers."

"SPOIL SPORT!"

**Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosh**

They had apparated into Hogsmeade ten minutes early, and Blaise wanted to be 'fashionably late' so they decided they would stroll around the street for a while before going into the resteraunt.

"They were walking with their arms linked and it was a relatively hot summers night, so Hermione didn't feel cold even with the tiny dress.

They were about to pass the same shop for the fourth time when Blaise looked at his watch.

"Okay, it's twenty past eight. They should all be sitting down by now."

Hermione laughed at his plotting, and they moved towards the resteraunt.

The words 'The Marauders.' hung above the resteraunt in gold writing, with pictures of a werewolf, a large dog and a stag embedded in the sign.

They walked in and at once a waiter approached them.

"Hello. Table for two?"

"Actually we're meeting the rest of out party. It's either under the name of Potter, or Black."

The waiter warmed to them immediately.

"Oh! You're Mr. Potters guests, of course, come this way please they're all ready for you."

Hermione smirked and they walked deeper into the resteraunt.

It was absolutely beautiful. There was even a little fountain in the middle of the room that the tables were placed around. The stone around the fountain was engraved with the words: _Up to no good._

She saw them at once, it was a tad hard to miss.

There was a booth at the back of the resteraunt which was more elegant than the others. Pictures of Sirius, James and Remus hung over the booth.

The booth was lovely. The chair was one big chair that was built into the wall. The table was in front of it. On the far right there was Ginny, and her bulge. Next to her was Harry, and then there was Sirius.

Dressed amazingly.

He was wearing a suit, except with the jacket open and the white shirt had it's top buttons undone.

Blaise put his arm around her waist and they walked over to the table.

"Blaise!" Ginny said grinning. "What a nice surprise!"  
Harry was nodding beaming.

They had met Blaise before, and they all got alone. It was hard not to get along with Blaise.

Although, Sirius seemed to not have any trouble with it.

Sirius saw Hermione as soon as she walked in. His mouth went dry, and his eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing.

Was she _aware_ about that dress?

It was probably the sexiest piece of clothing he had ever seen.

Ever.

And then he walked in.

He'd never seen him before, but since Ginny and Harry saw him too and started smiling, he guessed he was their friend.

_More than a friend to Hermione it seems. _

His eyes darkened as he watched this guy put his hand on Hermione's hip.

He didn't even know why he was having these thoughts.

"Blaise!" Ginny said grinning. "What a nice surprise."

So that was his name. Blaise.

"Hey." He said to them and Hermione smiled.

"Hi everyone, I hope you don't mind that i brang Blaise." She looked nervous, but Ginny and Harry waved her off. Sirius was about to open his mouth to tell her that it was _not_ alright when Harry interrupted him.

"Sit down!"

Blaise moved to go first and sit so that he would be sitting next to Sirius and Hermione would be on the end when Sirius reached out and pulled Hermione next to him, so Blaise was on the end.

"Hi." Hermione laughed and Sirius grinned.

Blaise was smirking.

Ginny passed them both a menu and a waitress came over and eyed Sirius up appreciatively before addressing them all.

This annoyed Hermione more than it should have, and she leaned in to Sirius the tiniest bit.

"So, do you all know what you want?" She asked and most of them nodded, except Hermione.

"I don't really know." She said and glanced at the menu.

"Why don't we all have the special?" Harry said and they all nodded.

"Sure."

The waitress nodded and wrote something down on her notepad.

"And for drinks?"

"Martini." Blaise grinned.

"Pumpkin juice." Ginny grumbled and Harry patted her head.

"Pumpkin juice." He said and Ginny grinned at him.

"Firewhisky." Sirius beamed.

"Screaming Orgasm."

They all turned to Hermione, wide eyed. Sirius especially.

"What?" He croaked and she smirked.  
"What? I happen to like having screaming orgasms."

Blaise was laughing.

"You're lucky." He said to the waitress. "I've offered to give her many screaming orgasms, but she wont let me."

He put his hand on her knee jokingly.

Sirius saw, and glared at Blaise, and out of no where, a plan hatched in his brain.

He put his arm tightly around her shoulders, and was grinning so she would understand it was a joke. Even if it wasn't.

"I'll give you a screaming orgasm Hermione." He leaned into her. "Just say the word."

The waitress rolled her eyes and left to get their drinks.

Hermione was blushing madly, and shrugged off Blaise's hand and Sirius' arm.

"Actually i think I prefer my orgasms in a glass."

They all laughed.

"You look pretty tonight Hermione." Ginny said and she blushed.

"Thanks Gin. Blaise chose the dress."

Blaise grinned and nodded proudly.

"Aren't i great."

Sirius' mind urged him to take his knife and charge at the male who had put his hand back on Hermione's knee.

The waitress came back with a tray full of drinks. She held out the Screaming Orgasm for Hermione to take but Sirius grabbed it.

He then held it out to Hermione.

"I wanted to be the one to give you a screaming orgasm."

She blushed madly and took the drink muttering "Thanks."

Sirius smirked.

"So." Harry smiled. "Let's catch up."

Over the two hour and three Screaming Orgasms later, Sirius was told stories about the aurora adventures of Harry and Ginny, he was purposely saving Hermione for last.

"Right." Sirius grinned turning to Hermione. "What about you Hermione?"

Hermione by now was quite drunk. She didn't even noticed that Sirius has his arm back around her.

"What about me?" She laughed.

"Tell me about yourself."  
She giggled for no apparent reason and then sunk into her chair, and Sirius' arm.

"Well, I'm a chief healer, i have a really nice apartment that THEY-" She individually pointed to Blaise, Ginny and Harry. "Live at more than me, and I'm single."

She took another sip of her drink and Sirius took advantage of he situation.

"But surely there was someone?"

Hermione frowned and everyone at the table was suddenly listening.

"Well, after i graduated Hogwarts, i had this teeeensy weeeensy." She put her index finger and thumb up. "Crush on Bill."

All of them looked amusedly shocked.

Ginny was laughing.

"The great thing is, he liked her to back then!"

Sirius frowned at this information.

"And now?"

Hermione fiddled with the end of her dress and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, I'm confused." She said and he raised his eyebrow.

"About what?"

she hiccuped. "I don't know really! Isn't that weird? I think there might be someone, but i don't know if i like them, i just feel really weird around them."

Sirius went to urge her to keep talking, when Ginny interrupted them.

"Well, that was delicious, but why isn't there a dance floor in this place?" She asked and Harry grinned.

"Actually, there is."

he got up from the booth and walked over to the fountain. He waved his wand over the words _'Up to no good.'_ and the fountain was engulfed in bright lights.

When the lights were gone, so was the fountain, and in it's place, there was a large patch of floor where couples could go and dance.

Harry got Ginny and they started to dance.

So that left Hermione in a Blaise and Sirius sand which, **(A/N I'm jealous of a fictional character. I'll admit it.) **and she was left feeling slightly awkward watching all of the couples getting up to dance.

Blaise got up to stand, and Sirius sensing what he was doing, beat him to it.

"Hermione, do you want to dance?"

She grinned.

"Sure! That sounds like fun, but i don't think i could dance in these heels." She pointed to her feet where there was indeed, shoes that looked painful to let a lone walk in.

"Well then take them off." He laughed.

"But i don't want to look silly." She was frowning but then her face brightened. "You take your shoes off to! Then i might not look so silly."

He shook his head in amusement but he did take off his shoes, and Hermione took off hers.

He stood up, and lead her to the dance floor.

They began to dance crazily to the fast song that was playing, laughing as they did so, but they were only dancing a few seconds when the fast song switched to a slow one.

Sirius moved slowly to take her waist, and her hand. Hermione stood inches away from his face.

He was smirking and she was smiling, he guessed she was too drunk to remember to be uncomfortable.

Hermione looked over to look at Blaise but he was already dancing with the waitress who had given Hermione a Screaming Orgasm.

"Sirius." Hermione said quietly and he looked at her.

"How are you alive?"

He smiled almost sadly and instructed her to look out of the window.

It was dark, but it wasn't stormy.

Hermione nodded, discouraged but he smiled at her trying to brighten her mood.

"So Hermione, what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked and she groaned.

"Work." She grumbled and he laughed.

"That's a pity."

She nodded.

"It really is."

"Well, I've been thinking i might invite everyone to the Black house tomorrow for a sleep over."

Hermione giggled.

"Sleepovers at your age?"

He grinned.

"You offend me! I'm still a five year old!"

She laughed and nodded.

"True."

"So, how about it? Want to come to my girly sleep over tomorrow?"

She giggled.

"Okay! But only if i get to paint your toe nails."

He smirked.

"Fine, but only if it's pink!"

She laughed again and for the duration of the night, they got more comfortable with each other. Hermione was drunk, so she was nonchalant to all the feelings in the back of her mind.

Sirius wasn't though, and he was very aware of how Hermione looked, laughed, and felt.

Yes, he was in _big_ trouble.

They laughed all night, and then at the very end of the night, they all said their goodbyes.

"Night Sirius!" Hermione grinned and reached in to give him a hug. A proper hug this time, not one of those silly little things.

He hugged her back, and when she pulled away he reached down and brushed his lips against her cheeks.

She was drunk, so she didn't really think anything of it.

They all apparated home. Oblivious to the fact they'd left their shoes under their booth.

Unfortunately though, they were also oblivious to the fact that while they were dancing barefoot, Molly Weasley had been to see Kreacher, and together, they'd hatched a plan.

Molly was very excited about the sleepover tomorrow, even when she wasn't going.

**And so should you be! XD Like it? Hate it? Tell me! **

_**Dear Reviewer, you are cordially invited to the sleepover taking place at the Noble House of Black!**_

_**No review, no invite. We hope to see you there!**_

_**Hugs, and kisses:**_

_**Sirius Black.**_

_**P.s. Bring Pillows.**_

**Lame attempt, i know. XD **

**Hope you liked this!**


	6. Locked

**Aloha duuuudes.**

**I'm absolutely freezing. I really am. **

**So anyway dearies, frozen Alana's aside, how are you all? I should ask that more often. How are YOUR lives going? In fact, what's all your names? You don't have to answer. **

**Hi, I'm Alana.**

**Abooooout this update, i really like it. It's my favorite so far. XD Hope you do too! **

**At the request of some of the reviewers, my authors notes will no longer contain the individual thanks to the reviewers, but i am amazingly grateful that you do review.**

**Thank you.**

**Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosh! **

When Hermione woke up the next morning her head felt like it would explode. She was in such pain.

She was lying on the couch, apparently she had been so intoxicated she didn't even make it to the bedroom.

She opened her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the light.

Hermione got up on a sitting position on her couch and looked around. There was a note on the coffee table in front of her. She read it.

_Sweetie pie - _

_You have a vial of hangover potion in the kitchen, use it and save the world of your wrath. No really, you're very grumpy when you're hungover._

_No dearest we didn't have sex last night, you wouldn't let me even when you're drunk._

_I'll tell Hannover you have a family emergency and you can't make it in. You probably wouldn't have done your patients very much good if you were taking all of their pills._

_See you later dearest._

_Blaise._

_P.s. I'm surprised the ex-innocent convict didn't throw you down on the table last night. You could tell he wanted to!_

Hermione blushed and rolled her eyes at her friend, before going to go and get the hangover potion.

She sat down, regaining all of her sense of mind, and trying to regain her memory.

She remembered almost everything, but there was something she wasn't remembering that she thought she should.

She gasped suddenly and sent the cushion she'd been hugging flying.

"THE SLEEPOVER!"

Hermione shoved her face into her pillow and let out a string of curses that would have made a sailor blush.

Why is it, that everyone seemed so intent on spending time with each other?

She sat up, and as the potion began to take effect, she became the person who she was.

Strong, independent. She could definitely face a sleepover.

Even if it was with Sirius Black.

**Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosh!**

Luna Lovegood was frankly, a kick ass witch.

She owned her own magazine, had a nice apartment, and had a son who she thought the world of.

Bernard Lovegood was her pride and absolute joy, even if he did come from an imbecile. He was selfless, kind, caring and everything Luna would want in a child.

So unlike his father.

She peeked around the corner trying to see where her son was in their game of 'hide and seek' when she felt someone jump on her back.

"Hi mummy!"

She laughed and ran around the room a few times with him laughing before she put him down.

"What have you been up to Bernie?" She smiled and he put his fingers to his lips and he walked into his bedroom, motioning for her to follow.

She did, and when she walked in she spotted Bernie sitting on his bed with something in his hand, he still had his finger on his lips, making her silent.

"I found a nargle!"

Luna's eyes widened and she eagerly sat on her son's bed.

Like mother like son. They sat there with what was actually a dust bunny for hours, entertaining each other.

There was only one thing, in the entire world, she would have changed about her little boy.

He looked so much like his father, and while she knew it was wrong, she still loved the bloody idiot.

**Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosh**

Hermione had showered and changed into very muggle jeans and a green top. All she had done that day, was figure out a plan of attack.

Eventually, this is what she had:

Go to the sleepover for about an hour, fake an illness of some sort, and then go home.

Hermione with her new plan smiled as she turned her muggle radio on in the kitchen as she made lunch.

One of the catchiest songs in existence and she started to dance as she spread the butter on her bread.

The chorus came on and she picked up a flask of pumpkin juice and started to sing into it.

_'I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light!"_

Hermione danced all over the kitchen and wiggled around, oblivious that someone had just apparated into her apartment.

_'And he's gotta be larger than life!'_

"That's asking a bit much don't you think?"

Hermione span around and looked at the figure standing a few feet away.

She froze with the bread in her hand as she watched Sirius laugh.

She set down the bread with a sheepish smile and then it changed to a shy one as she looked at him.

"Hi?"

He grinned and leaned on the kitchen counter with his arms crossed.

"Hi."

Hermione looked longingly at the sandwich she had made, then focused her attention on the man in front of her.

"Okay, so what do you want?" She asked and he smirked.

"You put that nicely." He grinned. "I'm here to return your footwear. Harry found them under his booth."

He was indeed, holding up the horrible shoes she could hardly walk in.

"Oh." She laughed shakily and walked over to them. "Thanks."

She tried to take them from him but he held them just out of her reach.

"Uh uh." He grinned. "What's the magic words?"

She glared at him and his grin widened.

She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Easy peesy lemon squeesy?"

He looked at her with a confused expression.

"Try something like a scentance." He was smirking.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good?"

"Well, that's good to know, but no." He laughed and she groaned.

"Sirius is a god?" She tried.

He nodded. "Thus is completely true, but not the password."

Her eye brow raised.

"You mean magic words?"

"Same thing, keep guessing love."

She smiled unconsciously at the endearment and raked her brain.

"I really don't know, could i have a clue?" She asked. She was relaxing now.

"Well." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Yes i suppose, your clue is that it has something to do with my sleepover."

"I'm coming to the sleepover?" She tried and he grinned.

"Aaaand? There's a second part to that scentance love."

She laughed and it came to her, but she didn't really want to say it.

"I promise."

He smirked, and handed her the shoes.

"Well done love!" He patted her head. "Now that you've said that, you realize of course there's no going back."

She laughed nervously. Her plan was sort of going out of the window.

"Um, right."

He squinted his eyes.

"Are you trying to get out of my awesome sleepover?"

She took a bite out of her sandwich, no matter how unladylike like she looked, it avoided answering the question.

"So Sirius." She said after she finished her bite. "What did you do today?"

Why did she say that? Now the bloody conversation would keep going! She actually loved talking Sirius, he was funny, intelligent, and able to have a conversation unlike the other members of her social circle. It's just that ever since he'd came back, she didn't know how she felt. She didn't view him as that professor anymore, or a friend either. She didn't know what he was to her, or what she was to him for that matter.

She felt weird around him, oddly weird, but nice oddly weird.

That made no sense.

"Weeeeeell. Kreacher proved he had a sense of humour this morning." He offered and she laughed without even hearing the story."

"And how did he do that?"

"For breakfast this morning he made me 'Rat Stu.'

She burst out laughing.

Sirius had sat down after a while and Hermione had made them coffee.

"You know, this is ruining it." She joked and he set down his coffee.

"What's ruining what?"

"Well when i see you at the sleepover, we can't be like 'Hey how was your day?' because we'll already know."

He gave a bark of laughter and then something occurred to him.

He was in Hermione's house.

He grinned and jumped up, as if a jungle man making, spotting his prey.

"So, where's your room? Got a secret diary?"

Before she could answer he opened a random door and instead of seeing whatever colour walls she had in her bedroom, she found a closet.

He walked over to the door that Hermione knew to be her room, so she waved her wand over it and it became the closet he just looked in, and the real closet became her room.

"AHA!" Sirius shouted, opening the door. Only to be faced with the same closet.

He turned and pouted.

"Magic sucks."  
Hermione pointed at him.

"SO DOES YOUR FACE!"

He chased her around her the couch, and she squealed every time he tried to catch her.

He went left, and she went right, and then with one fluid movement he jumped over the couch and pulled her down with him.

They were both sprawled over the couch, somehow during all of the laughing and rolling around Sirius had ended up on top of her, and now that the funny side had worn off, they were left staring at each other.

So this was what it was like to be in those situations.

Sirius moved his face closer, testing the waters, and when she moved forward still he tried not to grin.

They weren't even a fingernail apart when a loud _crack_ interrupted them.

They broke apart and looked left where Ginny and Harry were standing.

Ginny had her hands over her mouth and her eyes were wide.

"Oh no, _please_ don't tell me i just ruined a moment!"

Hermione got up from the couch and went to the kitchen, not really knowing what she was going to do there and Sirius got into a sitting position with a clearly annoyed expression on his face.

Hermione's face was more thoughtful.

"Oh sorry." She said to Ginny distractedly. "What did you want?"

Ginny grabbed her hand and moved over to Hermione's room to have a little girl talk.

Only to find out they'd be having it in a closet.

**Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosh**

"So what happened?" Ginny grinned and Hermione buried her face in her pillow.

"Merlin i don't even know."

Ginny looked confused at her lack of enthusiasm.

"What's wrong love?"

There it was again, the same term of endearment.

So maybe Sirius wasn't saying it because he _liked _her. It's a common name, there was absolutely no reason why she should of thought otherwise.

She was stupid, and he wasn't going to kiss her.

Stupid.

"Nothing." Hermione smiled weakly. "Got something wrong is all."

**Whoooooooooosh.**

Harry acted as though nothing had happened, which was completely fine with Sirius, because he didn't even know what happened.

She wasn't that girl he once knew all those years ago, she was a woman, and he didn't know what the hell was happening.

They were talking vaguely about sports, and other such things appropriate for small talk when Hermione and Ginny walked in.

Sirius stood up from the couch when he saw them coming in, and stared at Hermione completely to try and figure out what she was thinking.

She was smiling slightly, as if she had just been enlightened.

"So you should go." She said and his eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"All of you." She clarified. "I'll see you all at your house?" She asked and Sirius nodded.

"Yeah...uh..."

"Bye!" Ginny grinned and apparated away, then Harry who followed obediently.

It was just Hermione and Sirius left, again.

"So I'll see you later." She smiled and he nodded in a daze.

Smiling? Why was she so calm? Maybe she didn't think anything was going to happen, maybe she didn't _want_ anything to happen.

He was confused, and surprisingly, he was disappointed.

They were at other sides of the room, so no hug would be necessary, so he couldn't test the waters.

"Okay well see you tonight."

"Bye." She waved and he smiled before going with a _crack._

**Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosh**

Blaise had to come over, that's how confused Hermione was.

Even though he hadn't been invited to the sleepover he found it his duty to instruct what Hermione should wear, so he came over two hours before she had to go.

"Okay, so for arriving outfit i say go with the tight black jeans that make your ass looks nice-" She glared at him and he nodded. "Sorry, and the long sleeved green top. It's casual but it flatters your body."

She nodded, laughing inwardly at his _manliness._

"And for sleepwear!" He grinned and she held up a finger before he could go on.

"No Blaise. I told you what happened!"

He smirked.

"So? I never said a thing about the ex-innocent convict."

She laughed and then he held up sleep wear that she warily agreed to.

Very short shorts, and a tight top with thin straps. Both were blue, and _really_ comfy.

"For the next day i suggest the blue sun dress. With the tight belt thing."

Hermione nodded at her instructor and then sat down next to him, he put his arm around her in a friendly way.

"Hey Blaise?" She said and he looked away from Hermione's muggle television.

"Yeah?"

"Are you gay?"

"Nope. I still want in your pants."

**Whooshey McWhooshington.**

Blaise's principles about being fashionably late had unconsciously rubbed off on her, because when she arrived at Sirius' house she could already hear laughing from the living room.

She heard them clearly, there was no screaming from the old portrait of Sirius' mother, that had been burned straight on the wall.

Kreacher was at her side immediately.

"Miss Hermione! Master Sirius has been waiting for you."

Hermione smiled.

Waiting for her to complete the party, not for any specific reason.

She walked through and smiled at what she saw.

It was only seven o'clock, but everyone in the room was in their pajamas. All of the males were wearing boxers and a shirt. Slightly unimaginative.

Ginny and Hermione were the only girls there, and Ginny was wearing very long loose trousers and what looked like one of Harry's shirts.

Hermione was not putting on her pajamas.

She walked in and they all greeted her with a smile and a loud exclamation of some sort, most of which consisted of only her name, some though were interesting.

"Hermione! I'm freezing my bollocks off!"

"I'm losing at Hand Slaps!"

"I'm pregnant, Have MERCY!"  
That last one seemed familiar.

"Hi!" Hermione grinned at all of them and she felt herself being pulled down on the floor next to Fred and George.

Sirius was sitting directly in front of her place on the floor and smiled at her.

"Hey Hermione! Nice jeans."

She gaped at him, wondering what he meant by that, then Bill distracted her by sitting on her lap. Ironically concealing the jeans from further view.

"Hi Bill!" She laughed.

"You're not in your pajamas!" Fred pointed out.

"I'm not putting them on." She said and they all gasped.

"You have to! It's going to be our tradition." Harry said and she rolled her eyes inwardly, but smiled at him all the same.

"They're a bit too _short._"

She was blushing horrendously, but everyone smirked at her.

"We're your friends!" Fred grinned.

"Yep." George nodded.

"No-one's going to care." Blaise smiled.

She looked at all their reassuring faces and nodded.

"Okay, i don't even know what i was embarrassed about."

She got changed in a random bedroom, and then went back downstairs into the doorway of the living room.

Everyone in the room sucked in a breath when they saw her.

Even Ginny. Even _Kreacher._

"You look so hot." Ginny said in all seriousness, and Hermione blushed.

For some reason, Hermione's eyes went to Sirius.

His reaction almost made her face actually go on fire.

His eyes were wide, his mouth agape. He was staring at her.

So was everyone else in the room, but it mattered more to her when Sirius did it.

She coughed to try and make them all get the hint, then sat on a chair and put the cushion on her body. Unfortunately it didn't cover her long legs.

She coughed nervously.

"So where's the screaming orgasms?"

**Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosh**

No-one got drunk that night. Unless hot chocolate was suddenly an alcohol that is.

At three o'clock in the morning, everyone started to turn in. Eventually there was only Bill, Sirius and Hermione were left in the room.

Bill and Sirius were talking about something while Hermione yawned, they turned to her.

"Bed time i think!" Bill smiled and Hermione nodded.

"LEAD THE WAY CAPTAIN!"

That was said a tad loudly.

"And that's without alcohol!" Sirius grinned.

Bill went up to his bedroom, and Sirius was showing her where hers was.

"Okay, your room is right in the middle of Ginny and Harry's and mine." He smiled down at her and she mirrored the expression.

"This was so fun Sirius! You should have another sleepover some time."

"Only if you'll come." He smiled.

They were standing barely in Hermione's room, with only a slight amount of room for the door to close, but it was left open.

"Night love." He grinned and she smiled.

"Night Sirius."

She moved forward to hug him and he found this the only moment he'd have to test the waters.

He gave her a soft, tentative kiss on the cheek and she was going to move her head slightly to his mouth when the slamming of Hermione's door made them break apart.

"What the hell?" Sirius asked himself in an irritated voice. He moved to try to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

She was on the verge of panicking until he whipped out his wand and found that no spell worked.

Then she was panicking.

"We're locked in!"

**Ooooh.**

**Review my dears!**


	7. Tic Tac Toe

**HI!**

**I know what you're thinking, you probably want to kill me. It's been mooooonths. **

**Here's my excuse:**

**I've been less than happy with my personal life lately, things at home are getting worse between my parents and things at school aren't much better. Take that and add horrible writers block, and you have my life for the last few months. BUT! Something happened, i don't really know what (MEL!) and it just seems things are getting better.**

**So here you are, my loyal friends.**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

Though Hermione felt this was probably the worst situation she'd ever been in.

Or perhaps the best. She hadn't really decided yet.

She watched as Sirius swore to himself as he tried to find ways to get out of the room.

"HARRY?" Sirius yelled out.

"Sirius?" Harry called back.

Why did he sound so calm?

"Harry we're locked in!" Hermione shouted and she heard the distinct sound of someone giggling outside the door, but it wasn't human.

"KREACHER!" Hermione and Sirius yelled together. Sirius looked ready to murder.

Which she admitted she probably looked like to.

Hermione watched as Sirius repeatedly banged on the door, even though they both knew that it was pointless. Then he whipped out his wand to try offensive spells on the annoying piece of frame, but no avail.

"KREACHER LET US OUT!" Hermione screamed but in reply only came giggles.

"I can't miss! I have orders."  
Sirius stopped and looked puzzled.

"Orders? Kreacher you only take orders from me."

More giggling.

"Not if they ask nicely!"

Both of their jaws dropped.

Before either of them could scream some more, they heard the faint sound of scurrying feet, Kreacher had obviously ran away from the room.

Coward.

Sirius was pacing and then as if the metaphorical light bulb actually appeared above his head his face lit up and he stopped walking.

He held his wand and concentrated, he span around but he ended up just tripping himself up and falling on the wooden floor.

"Okay so apparating doesn't work." He picked himself up so quickly Hermione didn't have time to offer him help, not that she was going to anyway. Too nervous to move.

"Yeah."

Hermione sat on the end of the bed, something that struck another question in her mind.

Where were they going to sleep?

Sirius sat on the floor leaning on the side of the bed resigned, then unexpectedly – he started laughing.

Hermione turned to him with a glare and he grinned sheepishly.

"Don't you think it's funny? That we're stuck here?"

"No, that we're stuck in here and it had everything to do with my house elf and the Weasly's."

"Do you think they're trying to tell us something?"

They looked at each other.

"Oh Sirius" Hermione threw herself onto the floor beside him. "I'm so confused."

"Confusion is contagious lately," he chuckled.

"I just, I don't know whats happened between you and me. Theres still a lot I'd like to know, and things that you say have to wait for a dark stormy night."

Sirius laughed at this "Yes, for a dark stormy night."

"Maybe I should work on changing the weather." She muttered.

Sirius laughed and they sat in a silence that was actually quite friendly.

Hermione had let her hand dangle on the floor and Sirius moved to toy with her fingers with his.

"What do you want to do now?" Hermione asked.

Sirius smiled, she wasn't naive in the five year old kind of way that could be frustrating, she was innocent, but it was all so appealing. part of her charm.

"We could play tic tac toe on the floor?" Sirius replied grinning.

"NOT what I meant, Sirius." Hermione sighed, with a serious face but a joking tone.

More laughter. This whole thing was very awkward in a better way than usual. Hermione smiled at him and he felt his stomach turn with what he could only describe as butterflies.

It must have shown on his face too, because her expression mirrored his in complete detail.

His fingers were still toying with hers, and her skin was soft to touch, almost like silk. Pure, soft, everything about her personality in her skin.

Different thoughts swam warmly through his mind, he longed for more, this feeling unnatural in him. But something about her made her irresistible. Which part of her, he wasn't quite sure. There was so much he could absolutely love about her, to pick one feature would be madness. How could he pull this all into words to tell her how he felt?

"Sirius?" Hermione called teasingly.

He was pulled from his thoughts, his eyes never left hers.

"Yeah?"

She was smiling. "Never seen you think so much. Sickle for your thoughts?"

"I was just, thinking about how good it is to be back in the house." He lied

"Even if you do have a house elf that locks you in rooms with the likes of me?"

He blushed slightly, it wasn't bad at all to be locked in this room with the likes of her. He wondered why he had wasted time banging on the door or even trying to get out, instead of just throwing her down and kissing her. He wondered why he still hadn't done that, although he wanted to and couldn't deny it.

"Yes, even though Kreacher locked me in here with you."

"So then you enjoy my company!" She teased and he laughed.

"Of course I do. Although I rather think those pajamas would look better on me."

Hermione laughed in response to this, she couldn't help but fall into hysterics imagining Sirius in short shorts and a spaghetti strap singlet.

"What's so funny? I have the legs for it, you don't!" He said looking taken aback, jokingly of course.

"Oh oh nothing Sirius," she said still laughing "You'd look positively stunning in these pajamas."

"I know." He said beaming proudly.

"Hey wait. What do you mean I don't have the legs for these!"

"I was lying. I rather like your legs." He said blushing as he reluctantly put his hand on her thigh, just above her knee.

It was a sensation that was indescribable. Warm, comfortable, but she was so aware that his hand was on her thigh, the heat in the room must have gone up so much in the last couple of seconds.

She didn't know what to do so she sat frozen. Sirius sensed her stiffen, and massaged the skin he felt.

She couldn't tell whether Sirius had noticed or not, but her face was positively glowing with heat and possibly light.

He ran his fingers up and down the inner part of her thigh from above her knee to the end of her pajama shorts. He fiddled with the material there, testing the waters.

Hermione twisted slightly so she was fully facing him, and his hand remained on her thigh and his other moved to her waist.

She smiled, knowing this to be a friendly hug position.

"The sleepover was really great Sirius, thanks for inviting me." She moved forward and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Her hands moved up an she entwined her fingers in his soft hair.

She moved to pull away but with his hands being in such sensitive spots he gently applied pressure, and she was forced to move forward almost so that her legs were wrapped around him.

He was holding her firmly, so she could only move her head back so that her face was centimeters from his.

"I'm glad you came." He whispered.

He moved forward slowly, and she knew perfectly well that he was giving her a chance to move away, but she didn't want to. In fact she could feel his lips moving towards her, until they met.

It was a gentle kiss, but it was explosive in it's own right. Her eyes were closed but she saw fireworks, cliché but true.

She felt one Sirius' hands move from her waist up to cup her face and apply more pressure into the kiss, she opened her mouth and their tongues met, moving together with a passion she had never known before, until now.

Time passed, how much they didn't know. Days, months, even years could have gone by and she wouldn't have noticed. They had moved to a new position, Hermione was lying under him on the floor now, and his hands were beginning to roam when-

The lock on the door clicked, and they sprang apart. Hermione barely had time to stumble to her feet when Harry and Ginny walked in.

"Huh." She heard Harry say as he swung the door back and forth. "Whatever spell Kreacher put on must have been broken, did you do anything?" He asked and Hermione shook her head. To both answer the question and to try and get out of her daze.

"That's great!" She squeaked and fiddled with her hair which was messier than usual. "Well I'm just going to go and sleep on the couch! It's one of those couch nights y'know?" She laughed nervously and walked out, not really caring that she just left her own room.

When she reached the living room, she sat on the end of the couch and stared into nothing.

_What the hell just happened?_

**Whoosh.**

Upstairs, Ginny and Harry were talking quietly.

"Do you think he's okay?" Ginny asked and Harry peeked into the room at Sirius.

"Dunno." he said back. "He looks a bit confused.

Sirius did look confused, he was in his own little world, thinking the exact same as what Hermione was downstairs.

**Ooooooh.**

**I'm not going too fast, i promise. The next parts of the story will be something along the lines of both of them wanting more to happen, but the other is being stubborn and wants the other to say it first. So they engage in a war to try and get it out of the other. Using jealousy and everything devious at their disposal.**

**Ooooooooh.**

**TAKE THAT WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Review! xx**


	8. Being Avoided and Being Cured

**Disclaimer of dreams: I do not own Harry Potter. I am the owner of green eyes. **

**Sorry about the late update! So much revision to be done before the exams it's un-BE-lievable.**

**Hope you like it!**

Once again Hermione's talent of being the very first one up thwarted Sirius' plans of being up and ready before her. If he had gotten up earlier, he could have had the upper hand of _her_ walking in on _him_ and _She_ would have made it awkward.

It was an ego thing.

Regardless, he did get up and dressed and he did go into the kitchen where Kreacher had already made breakfast and was no where to be seen, if he was smart he was probably hiding.

He coughed and Hermione's head turned to him immediately, she blushed and everyone at the table seemed very aware of it.

Fred and George started to smirk, but before they could open their mouths to make a joke that would embarrass someone, Ginny seemed to connect with a sixth sense and whack them upside the head before they could cause any mischief.

"I was just going to ask for a pancake!" Fred grinned.

Hermione stood with her glass of orange juice frozen, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. He just casually walked over to Harry and sat next to him.

So Hermione did the same, and sat on the other side of Fred. As far away from Sirius as she could.

On the inside, she was fuming.

You don't go around _snogging someone senseless _and then just ignore them!

She set down the glass a little too hard and the liquid sloshed over the glass and landed on Fred's eggs.

He smirked at her.

"Yes i believe i did need more Orange Fusion in my eggs, perfect breakfast that be."

Hermione gave a laugh despite herself, and with every joke made by the twins during the breakfast, she found herself gaining in cheerful spirits.

It was an hour later that Blaise finally woke up and he came down to the table, looking for food.

He sat next to Sirius, and started to eat from his plate.

"And good morning to you too." Sirius said eyebrows raised.

"Oh shut up."

Hermione laughed.

"Awww Blaise. For someone that's so cheery everyone would expect you to be a morning person."

He glared at her and she laughed again.

The screeching of owls interrupted the laughter and Harry being the closest let them in through the window.

He went to take the mail from them to pass them out, and three of the four owls gave in willingly, but when he tried to take the letter from the fourth, he gave a yelp of pain.

"Did it bite you?" Ginny asked and he shook his head.

"The letter _burned _me."

"Must be private then." Sirius said reasonably.

They all waited for the owl to go to the recipient, but it stood where it was, as if challenging them all.

"Okay, this reminds me of _the sword in the stone._" Hermione joked, but no-one except Harry got the joke, and he didn't laugh since his hand was throbbing.

After she'd explained, they all agreed they'd give it a go trying to pry the letter away.

After everyone but Hermione had tried, they all had throbbing hands.

She walked up to it warily, and then _really_ looked at it.

The bird was beautiful. At first glance, it was white, but it wasn't. It was pure silver except for it's eyes, which were green. The Slytherin reference jumped out at her, but she doubted it very much.

She smiled at it, and it blinked. Then she reached out her hand for the parchment and it came easily into her hand.

The bird hooted she guessed in congratulations, and then it flew onto her shoulder to nuzzle her face, and then flew out the window.

"Awww." Ginny remarked sarcastically, still bitter about the _burning letter of doom_ as she had referred to it.

The letter itself was unusual too she noticed. Unlike normal letters that were folded down the middle and put into an envelope, the letter itself was folded into a square with a seal stamped onto it.

No letters adorned the seal, just a picture of a moon.

That's when she realized what it was and gasped.

"What is it?" Fred asked. "Open it woman!"

She laughed nervously and put the envelope carefully in her pocket.

"I'll be right back. I think i should read this in my room." She smiled at them apologetically and then left the kitchen leaving them all in wonder.

Wonder what all of that was about." Harry said and they all either shrugged or gave grunts, most of these noises came from Blaise.

It wasn't for another hour that any of them saw Hermione again, and by this time they had all moved into the living room. She came in wearing the light blue sundress and belt Blaise had picked out for her, but even though his cheeriness had come back he didn't comment on it, he just waited like all of them did for an explanation. She hadn't been crying if her flawless complexion and normal eyes were indication, so they ruled out it being a miserable letter.

Sirius knew he should be concentrating on being curious about the letter, but he couldn't. She looked beautiful in blue, with the creaminess of her skin becoming clear and her hair coming in waves down her back.

She was grinning, making her look all the more beautiful.

"There's something i have to tell all of you." She said and they all leaned in expectantly. "But before i can, there's a few people missing that need to hear this, so would you Harry please call Remus and Tonks on the floo?" She asked and Harry nodded.

This irked Sirius somewhat. It was _his_ house and yet she was ignoring him so much she asked one of _his_ guests to use _his_ floo network!

"I could have done it." He blurted out.

She didn't even look at him.

Soon, Remus and Tonks Lupin came into the room looking worried.

Before they could ask any questions, Hermione raised a finger to her lips to motion for silence and then pointed to a couch. They obliged.

They had all leaned in, waiting for the moment she would tell them what all of this was about.

She wasn't smiling, or looking sad. She just fiddled with the letter in her hand nervously.

"Remus." She said quietly. "Can i please talk to you?"

He lost his worried look, and adapted a curious gaze. There was a very pregnant pause, until he finally stood up and walked with her out of the room.

The rest of them looked at each other. Tonks turned to Sirius.

"Let's hope they haven't just snuck out the window to elope." She laughed nervously.

In all honestly, Sirius saw why she was nervous. He himself was having some pretty odd feelings towards his best friend about being locked in a room alone with Hermione. Somewhere between jealousy and mind numbing rage.

Not that he was affected or anything.

Every minute that those two were in the room together it felt like hours and days to him. There was points that he was ready to burst in the room and look for any evidence that would let him murder his best friend.

But he didn't, he just waited.

Then waited.

Then waited.

Eventually, Hermione and Remus came out of the room, and oddly his face didn't go straight to hers, he was gazing shocked at his friend.

Remus had came out of the room, and fell directly on the carpet where he sat huddled sobbing.

Hermione was standing in the doorway looking shocked but with a slight _smile_ on her face.

What was there to smile about? Remus was sobbing on the floor.

Perhaps that is what motivated Tonks to whip out her wand and blast a spell to Hermione that forced her to be pushed back into the room roughly and collapse on the floor.

"NO!"

Sirius and Remus had been the ones to shout, and luckily for Sirius nobody noticed he had also, because everyone was focused on Remus.

Sirius had risen from his seat to run to tend to Hermione, but Remus had beaten him to it.

"LEAVE HER!" Remus screamed at them all slightly madly.

Everyone froze and watched as Remus ran towards Hermione and pulled her against him whispering spells to revive her.

She got up weakly, and smiled at Remus before looking at them all with a half nervous half betrayed expression. The betrayed element of the expression was shooted in Sirius' direction.

Remus ran over to Tonks and embraced her as he continued to sob.

"For Merlins sake what's happened?" Ginny asked in a voice sounding like her mother's.

Remus looked at Hermione for permission and she smiled and nodded her consent.

"Hermione found a cure." He said shakily.

Sirius and Tonks were the only ones in the room to piece together what this cryptic statement meant.

Hermione had found a cure to Lycanthropy.

Remus was cured.

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH**

**Oooooooh.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOH.**

**Now what you gonna do?**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
